Fishing
Fishing is a skill that allows players to catch fish from multiple fishing spots. The skill is one of many non-combat skills, (like Woodcutting, Mining, Divination and Farming) that allows you to make something from nothing by collecting raw resources. Caught fish may be cooked using the Cooking skill to create food which may be used to regain health during combat. 'Fishing Training' In our growing economy, fishing has become an essential part to progression on NoxRune. Fishing is a great way to gain some extra gold, cooking experience, and food on the side. In this guide you will find out about locations in which you can catch fish, as well as many other useful tips to help you on your way. 'Tools' Players are in no need of purchasing equipment for fishing, as all the fishing equipment you need are already located in your toolbox. These are the different type of fish you can catch using the fishing tools already in your toolbox: |- | Big net fishing |- | Fishing rod |- | Fly fishing rod |- | Cage fishing |- | Crayfish Cage |- | Harpoon fishing |} 'Fishing Locations' There are three primary fishing locations in NoxRune: *Catherby, *Fishing Guild (North of Ardougne), and *Living Rock Caverns (access Yanille dungeon). These locations contain Net/Bait, Lure/Bait, Net/Harpoon and Cage/Harpoon fishing spots. Net/Bait spots require a small fishing net to use meanwhile Net/Harpoon spots require a big fishing net to net fish. 'Barbarian Fishing' Barbarian fishing is one of the fastest training methods for fishing in NoxRune. This type of fishing training offers bonus agility experience and strength experience (if you're over level 50 in strength). There are three different types of fish offered at the barbarian training spot: leaping trout, leaping salmon, and leaping sturgeon. Players can also benefit from barbarian fishing with the addition barehanded fishing which requires 50 strength. Everytime you catch a fish with the barehanded method you gain 10% bonus strength experience. 'Bonuses' Fishing currently has a few features implemented for bonus experience: divine fishing bubbles (divination skill required), barbarian barehanded fishing, and multiple catches. Barbarian barehanded fishing will give you bonus agility and strength experience, whilst multiple catches give you a bonus 75 agility experience. 'Divine Fishing Bubbles' Divine fishing bubbles are divine locations that can be created using energy, obtained via divination, and divine fishing light. Divine fishing light is a special item collected through fishing from regular spots. If you receive divine fishing light the following message will appear in your chat box: 'A beam of divine light shines upon the rocks. You quickly collect it into a jar.', a small amount of divination experience will be granted. Once collected you may craft the divine fishing light into a divine bubble with the aid of energy. A divine bubble placed will allow you and other players to use it for experience and resources. Players who do not own the bubble will receive experience and resources at a reduced rate, while the player who owns the location will receive additional experience and noted items, this is an incentive to share locations. 'Fishing Guide' Cape of Achievements Once you have mastered the skill and reached level 99 Fishing, you may want to buy the Fishing skill cape. This can be done through the Fishing skill interface, by clicking "Purchase Attire" and selecting the skill cape you desire; either the new skill cape or the retro version of it. You can also trim your (untrimmed) skill cape using the same interface, and it's completely free of charge. The untrimmed skill cape has the same stats as the trimmed skill cape and the skill cape hood is purely cosmetic. Buying the cape will cost you 99k (99,000). Skill Mastery Achieving 99 is the ultimate goal for many players, however the skill does not stop there. For players wanting to show off their dedication to a skill it is possible to obtain "True Mastery" by obtaining "120 Fishing" which is 200,000,000 (200M) XP in Fishing. The Fishing master cape can then be purchased ingame through the Fishing skill interface, by clicking "Purchase Attire" and selecting the Master cape. 'Trivia' *Credits go to M for making the fishing guide in this article. Category:Skills